Crazy epic dream
by acquapala101
Summary: Hogwarts finalmente realiza uma excursão para os alunos. Eles finalmente vão ir para um lugar que não é Hogsmeade. Infelizmente, a viagem termina em terrível isolamento no coração de uma estranha floresta e as cavernas antigas do local parecem ser uma saída para se abrigarem. Ou será que não?


Crazy Epic Dream

Um grupo de estudantes de Hogwarts está perdido em uma grande floresta. Eles iam para uma excursão da escola (!), mas grande parte foi parar em um lugar escuro e estranho, embora parecesse ser o destino da viagem. Ninguém, aparentemente, poderia encontrá-los.

Eles entraram em uma caverna, onde existiam vários quartos esculpidos na conduziam a um salão, onde estava estendido um enorme tapete vermelho e vários lustres de quartzo, que disputavam a atenção com a rusticidade do local. Não encontraram nenhum monitor, tampouco professor. Porém, existia uma lista que dividia os quartos pela cor da porta e todos conseguiram se organizar. Bem, mais ou menos, porque logo os mais bagunceiros resolveram dar uma festa nos aposentos dos quartos. Estavam todos apinhados de gente, pior que a 25 de março, poucos conseguiam se locomover na enorme massa de multidão.

Ron e os gêmeos encontraram uma galeria, meio escura e assustadora e, é claro, Fred e George não perderam a oportunidade de tirar uma da cara do irmão e fizeram uma aposta: quem andasse mais no "buraco" iria vencer a competição. Ron, querendo pagar de valentão, entrou primeiro, aos sons dos risos de seus dois irmãos.

Eles caminharam por várias horas, cansados, mas nenhum estava disposto a ceder. Não sabiam mais onde estavam e logo ouviram rosnados que arrepiavam suas espinhas. Queriam voltar, agora mais do que nunca, mas foram emboscados. Um bando de orcs (!) os levaram para o subterrâneo, uma prisão de grades que eram ossos de olifantes, dura e resistente. Os orcs planejavam comer os ruivos, obviamente, o que eles sempre querem com seus prisioneiros inúteis. Porém, quase sem pensar, um dos gêmeos jogou o dinheiro da aposta e, para a sua surpresa, os orc pegaram e os deixaram em paz. Era um mistério o que eles queriam com dinheiro, mas cada vez que um jogava os "dinheiros" (que parecia com aquela moeda de ouro dos videogames que você recolhe em um barril ou no chão) no chão do corredor carcerário quando um orc passava, ele recolhia e não fazia nada com os Weasleys.

Mas, sabiam que "os dinheiros" durariam pouco e precisariam sair dali rápido. Felizmente, encontraram uma fenda na parede, escondida por uma reles madeira, era pequena, mas o suficiente para todos passarem. O túnel, um caminho demorado, os conduziu de volta para a festa.

Todos ouviram os irmãos horrorizados contarem, em cima de uma longa mesa escura, o que havia acontecido com eles. E o pior: os orcs estavam bem perto da caverna e era só uma questão de tempo para encontrarem o resto dos alunos. E, então, a barbárie ia ser tremenda.

Houve algum pânico ou uma paralisia por parte dos alunos. Poucos conseguiam permanecer frios para pensar em alguma resolução. Harry pensou. E para ele, a solução estava nos gêmeos. Ele retirou sua capa de invisibilidade e a entregou aos dois:

- Tome a minha capa. Vocês vão distrair os orcs para que não cheguem tão rápido aqui. Usem suas gemialidades Weasley.

Os gêmeos ficaram muito felizes em receber a capa, até brincaram:

- Ah, grande Harry! A capa da invisibilidade! Está generoso hoje, hein? Vamos, George, vamos vestir esta gracinha!

Eles vestiram a capa (coube nos dois) e sumiram pelo túnel escuro.

Algum tempo se passou e a caverna ia ficando muito gélida. O clima mudou bruscamente. Para se aquecerem, tiveram que queimar, junto com a pouca madeira disponível, restos de refeições, pães velhos, na maior parte das vezes. O grupo, sentado na grande mesa de madeira maciça e escura, vê com desanimação a quantidade mínima de comida apresentada. Harry, que era o líder e cuidava de vários assuntos pertinentes aos estudantes, conclui com amargura:

- Agora, cada um terá que procurar a própria comida. Será uma busca escassa e todos estaremos morreremos de fome nessa caverna ou esmagados pelos orcs.

Ginny bate na mesa com forca estrondosa, exaltada pelo diagnostico hostil. Ela, que achara que um grupo unido poderia restaurar todas as chances contra as adversidades e que sob a liderança de Harry essa esperança se concretizaria se via em um beco sem saída, ou melhor, em uma caverna. Vai para o seu quarto, desolada. A chuva cai melancólica e pode-se vê-la na entrada principal da caverna. Alguns tentam escapar, muitos vão a nado pelo grande lago que divide a negra floresta, mas há poucas chances para estes. Não é possível saber quais perigos estarão à espreita desses pobres jovens. Tristes, seus colegas fitam suas derradeiras partidas, no começo da caverna. Harry os acompanha. Andando de um lado para o outro, ele percebe um vulto estendido no chão. Uma moça de longos cabelos negros e face radiante. Harry a pega em seus braços, visto por um mudo Ron e Hermione. Com nenhuma palavra dita e determinada, Harry vai buscar reforços para trazê-la calmamente em um dos quartos. Escondidos, três alunos vêem a cena, apreensivos. Especialmente Colin Creevey, que está muito nervoso.

- Conte para a gente o que aconteceu. É algo com aquela garota? - pergunta Ernie Macmillan.

- Está bem. Conto tudo. Eu encontrei uma sala escondida, longe dos quartos finais dessa caverna. Tinha um monte de livros e aquela garota estava folheando um deles. Era um exemplar horrível, cheio de desenhos de magia negra e ela falou comigo, um tom de conversa sobre o tempo, mas era pior: ela falava sobre processos negros de magia, algo de maltratos à criaturas mágicas e então, não tive duvidas: peguei um peso de Madeira, daqueles bem pesados e atirei. Ela desmaiou e eu a arrastei para cá, ia jogá-la no lago.

Todos ali se surpreenderam com a incrível história de Colin. Estavam distraídos, porém, quando Harry voltou, a moca não estava mais lá. Intrigado, ele voltou para o salão, que parecia ter sido esculpido por anões. A chuva cessou, mas o céu continuava escuro e já era final de tarde. Hermione andava pelas rochas-degraus da entrada da caverna. Foi surpreendida pela figura da moca, flutuando sobre as poças de água, os cabelos cacheados ao vento. Hermione perguntou quem ela era. Aquela

moça não tinha nome, mas um título: era a bruxa da floresta verde. E ela realizava feitiços complexos a quem pedisse, contudo pedia por algo em troca, muito precioso. Algo que aumentasse seu poder.

- Uma das minhas mais fascinantes histórias é sobre um jovem aluno, brilhante, inteligente e ambicioso. Ele queria poder, um poder terrível sobre o mundo... Da fonte de minhas trevas.

- E o nome dele era... Bem, ele não era você-sabe-quem, era?

- Sim, é disso que vocês o chamam agora, não é? Mas, ele se chamava Tom Riddle.

- E o que você pediu em troca?

- Oh, algo muito caro a ele... À sua imagem. O seu rosto, a sua face.

Uma parte da rocha sobre uma árvore perto da caverna se abriu, era a tampa de um túmulo. E nele continha um rosto liso e belo. O rosto de Tom Riddle.

- Que horrível!

- E ele deixou sua pele ali, igual a uma cobra. Toda a imagem que ele contava para atrair seus comensais com o encanto de um futuro liderado por ele. Agora, ele os assombra com sua figura assustadora, embora seja terrível agüentar as dores de sua fina pele...

Enquanto as cenas de Voldemort se desfigurando em frente à pálida e fantasmagórica bruxa passavam pelos olhos de Hermione, Ron se encontra parado atrás delas pasmo pelo que via. Mas sua atenção se voltou para um estranho anel de ouro, surgido das paredes rochosas. Ele o pega, boquiaberto com as letras inscritas em sua superfície dourada e seu fascínio misterioso... E então, eu acordei.

**Oi, pessoal. Bem esse foi um sonho que tive no começo das férias (lá pelo mês de dezembro). Eu fiquei bastante impressionada com ele, então resolvi relatá-lo aqui, embora minha escrita não capte exatamente o impacto de suas imagens. Desculpem-me. Infelizmente, estou com pouco tempo para editá-lo e acrescentar mais peso aos detalhes, portanto deixo-o assim, escrito logo em seguida daquela noite. Sim, em algumas partes acrescentei descrições e falas para que houvesse alguma continuidade entre as cenas, elas eram todas conectadas, com toda a certeza, mas o fio que as puxava não estava muito nítido quando eu acordei. Não tenho nenhuma idéia de história que possa ser escrita com base neste sonho, portanto achei melhor deixá-lo em seu estado bruto. Contudo, espero que tenham achado alguma coisa de interessante nesse curto relato. Obrigada pela atenção.**


End file.
